The Resurrecting Alchemist
by Alkira Sonoma
Summary: A girl a.k.a The Resurrecting Alchemist reappears after three years of disappearance. Greedxoc Full Summary inside. My first fic so please go easy on me.
1. The Resurrecting Alchemist

_The Resurrecting Alchemist_

_The Full Summary: A girl a.k.a The Resurrecting Alchemist reappears after three years of disappearance. What has Ed done to her? How does Colonel Roy Mustang know her? Will the homunculus Greed fall for her or will he always be a player? All we know is that this story ain't gonna be pretty. This is my first fic so please go easy on me. No flames. Only good criticism. _

_And Alkira is not my real name but I love that name SO much so if you don't like me using this name soz._

_

* * *

Chapter 1: The introduction of the Resurrecting Alchemist_

_O.C P.O.V_

_My name is Alkira Satzuki alias "The Resurrecting Alchemist"._

_I trudged along the route searching for shelter for I was tired and heavily wounded._

_Blood, cuts, broken limbs but there was no one kind enough to help me. _

_I still had dried blood from a cut on my stomach, anyone could've have seen it on my clothes._

_But these days the only people in this god forsaken world are all a bunch off jerks. I thought _

_In my search, I heard rumours, gossip that had spread saying that I disappeared three years ago and was never seen again. _

_They assumed that I was dead._

_But that was barely even a fraction of the truth._

_No one knew what I went through._

_No one will know what pain I suffered._

_But one thing's for sure is that the person who caused me to suffer was him._

_Edward Elric also known as the Full Metal Alchemist._

* * *

_I always knew the Law of Equivalent Exchange for it is the most important rule in alchemy._

"_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. _

_To obtain, something of equal value must be lost._

_That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange._

_In those days, I really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth."_

_

* * *

But in this case this was not an Equivalent Exchange. Why would he of all people want me to suffer? I never even met the guy nor have I done anything to him._

_It was nightfall. I was able to see lights which only meant one thing. _

_A town._

_Thank god for that but I was up to my limits I couldn't stay awake anymore._

"_Please somebody help me." I said with a hoarse voice and with that I fell down on my knees._

_Everything turned into darkness._

_

* * *

Alkira: So how was that? My first chapter. It's quite short and I apologise for that._

_Ed: Who are you calling so short, that you can't even see them with a microscope!_

_Al: Brother, don't be so rude!_

_Alkira: sweat drops_

_(Al still holding Ed by his collar to make sure he doesn't kill the authoress) ( hehe)_

_Alkira: I'll try to update ASAP!_


	2. Man or Homunculi?

_Chapter 2: A Guy? Or a Homunculus? _

_Alkira: Finally I got time to update!_

_Wrath: Yes! Am I in it am I in it! Huh! Huh! Huh!_

_Alkira: (sweat drops) did some one give him sugar?_

_Al: I think Nii-san did._

_Alkira: Eeeedddddddddddddddddd!_

_Ed: THAT'S FOR CALLING ME SHORT!_

_Wrath hugs Alkira_

_Alkira coughs out: Can't bre-athe… On. Wi-th. The fic._

_NOTE: I might use italics for my whole story. I think I might have done Greed a bit OOC so sorry if it is. I also made up a word. It's sort of slang. Spazticate-to get really pissed off at them in other words lol.

* * *

_

_A man was strolling down the route that led outside the city, but was he a man? _

_No, he was not a man but a homunculus. _

_What is a Homunculus?_

_Well, Homunculi are artificially generated beings. In a more simple term. Man made humans._

_Homunculi have a human's physical form and mental capabilities._

_How could someone tell?_

_All Homunculi have the mark of Ouroborus; the location of the engraving always varies from homunculus to homunculus. _

_The mark of Ouroborus represents a winged serpent consuming its own tail which represents the cycle of life and death._

_The only known homunculi are named after the seven sins of Dante's Inferno._

_Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, and Pride._

_The particular Homunculus we are talking about is Greed._

_He had very spiky, black, hair. It wasn't short, yet it wasn't long, it was just right._

_His eyes were grey with a tint of purple._

_Greed always wore a dark, brown vest which is traced with fur at the collar, he also wore sunglasses that looked as if is came from the eighties, a long pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt. Is it a shirt or his armoured skin? Not sure so soz if it is skin. _

_Now back to Greed_

_Greed's P.O.V_

"_I've had enough of Roah and Dorchette!" I thought and sighed. _

_Roah and Dorchette were two of the three who were most faithful and loyal to Greed.__They were both chimeras and rescued by Greed from the 5th laboratory._

"_If I see a single hole when I get back, I'm seriously going to spazticate them!"_

_It seems as though the two had a fight and of course Greed did not want to be included so he left the Devil's Nest for a bit of fresh air._

_I kept on walking along the path until I saw something or should I say someone._

_A girl was on the ground._

_I ran towards her and knelt down to see if she was ok. _

_I lifted her head up and saw the most beautiful sight I ever saw._

_I had to admit this girl was very appealing compared to the other women I brought back to the Devil's Nest._

_She had black hair which shined in the light which she had tied up. There were some stripes of hair which were silver._

_She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of navy, blue, baggy pants and white shoes that were very dirty but it still looked fine on her. Her eyes were closed so I was unable to see them._

_I touched her cheek, and then traced the contours of her face. Her skin was so soft and delicate. My fingers some how found their way to her hair. It felt silky from the touch. I wanted to keep my hand there until I noticed a red puddle under her._

_Blood._

_I almost jumped at that. She was bleeding, and was hurt badly. I was so preoccupied at looking at her face I didn't even noticed the cuts and bruises on her. _

_She started to stir and quietly said "Please help me." _

"_I will, just relax." I said to her gently while staring at her now open eyes. It was very strange because her eyes were not the same colour. Her left eye was a misty grey and her right was red. I was a bit shocked for I had never seen anything like this. Then a thought struck me. Why am I helping her? This was unlike me to help someone but I guess it's a first for everything. Right?_

_I slowly lifted her up in my arms. _

_Her head leaned on my chest and she said to me in a hoarse voice, "Thank you and not to be rude my name is Alkira. Alkira Satzuki." And with that she drifted off._

_What is this feeling? The only feeling I should have is greed. What is this new emotion that is making me warm inside I thought, while I said "Name's Greed." But I got no reply in return._

_I sighed and stole a glance at her face once more. After a minute, I started heading back to the Devil's Nest.

* * *

_

_Alkira: Well that's it for Chapter two._

_Wrath: WAaaaaaaahhhhhh anime cries_

_Alkira: Wah?_

_Wrath: I didn't appear in this chapter!_

_Envy: Don't worry kid you'll appear some time inis this story._

_Wrath: Really?_

_Envy: Yeah_

_Wrath: YAY went some where else_

_Envy: That shut him up…_

_Alkira: Thanks Envy._

_Envy: No Problem_

_NOTE: I'll try to update during this week! Alkira please review and no flames!_


	3. The Devil’s Nest and The Chimeras

_Chapter 3: The Devil's Nest and The Chimeras_

_

* * *

Martel's P.O.V_

_sigh Roah and Dorchette are going to be in SO MUCH trouble when Greed gets back. Am I the only responsible one here?_

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

"_It's all your fault!" Roah yelled at Dorchette._

"_My fault, my FAULT! You're the one who put the hole in the wall and you're saying it's my fault!" Dorchette screamed back._

"_Well you chopped the sofa in half with your oh so dangerous katana!" Roah said in a scarcastic tone._

"_Well, you broke the piggy bank that Martel gave to me for my birthday into pieces!"_

"_Well, you nicked the money in mine."_

"_Like you didn't from mine."_

"_Uhh" Roah scratched his head, "Good point."_

_Martel sighed and placed a hand on her head._

"_Men," she mumbled._

_They heard the door slam. _

"_Oh, crud" Roah and Dorchette said together._

"_They're so busted" snickered Martel but what she saw next made her face fall._

_The room was quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop._

_The three chimeras stared at their leader; Greed. _

_He was carrying a girl who was bleeding and looked horribly beaten up._

"_Greed what happened," Dorchette said breaking the silence, "who's the gir..." _

"_Questions later, Dorchette get the first aid kit, Roah set up the sofa for her, Martel get some blankets" Greed interrupted, "and before you do anything tell me," he said slowly with an anime vein growing... "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE!" he shouted._

"_UH…"Roah said._

_Dorchette then blurted out the first thing on his mind "As you said questions later! We gotta help this girl."_

"_Fine, but I'll be expecting an answer from you two later." Greed responded._

_The three then headed off to do as they were told._

_When Dorchette came back with the first-aid kit, Greed set Alkira on the sofa and started to tend to the wound on her forehead._

"_Let me do that Greed," Martel said quietly while looking at the girl." now you three out!"_

_The three guys then went out to the room next door. _

_Once they made sure that the door was closed Dorchette asked "So what happened to her?"_

"_I dunno," Greed said while shrugging, "I just found her on the road like that."_

"_Boss, do you even know her name?" Roah enquired._

"_Yeah, I got her name; she said it's Alkira Satsuki."_

"_The Resurrecting Alchemist." Dorchette mumbled._

"_Huh?" Greed said, "You know something about the girl Dorchette?"_

"_Well, I heard a little bit about her from that slime bucket Kimbly before he betrayed us." _

_Dorchette said and continued, "She's known as the Resurrecting Alchemist as I said. She was one of the best alchemists of the military, but rumours said that she was not willing to become one but did it to promise someone, a relative of some sort. She was named the Resurrecting Alchemist because of her third test to become a state alchemist. Kimbly said that one of the other alchemist that was testing made a stone column. Unfortunately it was unstable and it fell down on top of her, she didn't do anything to stop it, she just stood there. When it fell they waited for the dust to clear and when it did she just stodd there at the same spot. Somehow they thought she used alchemy to survive it. No one knows how she did it. She survived while someone else would have died. She survived and was chosen to be an alchemist and that's all I know." Dorchette ended._

"_Wait, what do you mean 'was one of the best'?" Roah asked filled with curiosity._

_"Apparently she vanished three years ago," Dorchette answered, "never to be seen again."_

"_Until today?" Roah said._

"_I guess so if she is who she says she is." Dorchette answered._

_Silence filled the room._

_

* * *

Martel then came in with a frown on her face._

_"Is she gona pull through?" Greed asked._

_"She will but she's in really bad condition. She had two broken ribs, a wound to the forehead and ankle. Guess what else I found."_

_"What?" Dorchette asked._

_"Whip Marks, every where.But she'll be fine after a lot of rest."_

_Martel thinking it was late sugested,"We also better rest now, tomorrow's gonna be a hard day."_

_They all agreed except one. _

"_I'll go to sleep later guys, I just need to check on our guest." Greed said and grinned while making a thumbs up sign._

"_Suit yourself." Dorchette said._

_

* * *

With our three chimeras_

_"Looks like Greed has a cru-ush." Martel whispered to the other two._

_Roah and Dorchette started snickering._

_"Well at least the boss might finally stick to one girl." Roah said._

_"Yeah," Dorchette agreed, "but I would have prefered that girl for myself."_

_Suddenly a mallet came to Dorchette's head._

_"OW! What was that for!"he cursed while touching the lump on his head that was left by the mallet._

_"Serves you right," Martel hissed "This might be the one girl he likes Dorchette don't ruin it for him."_

_"You're just saying that cause you want the boss to be happy and not me!" _

_WHACK_

_"OW!"_

_Roah then thought as he saw the two argue "Ow x 2 two lumps on head, Hate+Hate Love."_

_He then smiled and then said in a loud voice "Do you to love each other or something cause the love equation is hate and hate equals to LOVE!"_

_"OW!"_

_"Serves you right!" Martel and Dorchette said in unison._

_"That really hurt." Roah said while rubbing the two lumps on his head._

_It had seemed that Martel and Dorchette both punched him on the noggin._

_To annoy the two even more Roah started singing "Martel and Dorchette sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_

_The three chimeras continued argueing on their way to bed. _

_

* * *

Meanwhile with Greed_

_Once Greed was sure they were gone he walked next to the sofa and crouched down._

"_Well since no one's around." He thought._

_He moved a strand of hair away from her face and started stroking it."Goodnight Alkira." He said softly to her._

_Again with no reply._

_Greed stood up and waled to the door, he was about to open it until…_

"_Goodnight Greed-kun." Alkira said._

_Greed smirked and went away to his room._

_

* * *

Alkira: I'll try to update but it'll take a while. I've been travelling round the world._

_Ed: So Read and Review while your at it!_

_Al: Brother! Don't be so rude. say PLEASE_

_Ed: yeah sure.whatever_

_Al: Sorry about my brother. So Please Read and Review!_


	4. Exploring, Ramblings, and HIM

_Chapter 4: Exploring, Ramblings, and HIM_

_Me: Hi Everyone! I've finally updated! sniffles I'm so proud of myself lol_

_Ed: Yeah, yeah sure gloat all you want.I still haven't appeared!_

_Wrath: Nor have I Cries WWWWAAAAHHH_

_Me: OK, OK, geez --' _

_

* * *

Alkira's P.O.V. _

_"Where in blue blazes am I?" I thought._

_The previous days events had flooded my mind._

_Him._

_Road_

_Town._

_Bar._

_Man._

_Greed?_

_I placed my hand on my torso and I felt a fluffy material under my bloody clothes_

_"WHAT THE HELL!" I cursed "Who put these bandages on me."_

_I blushed when a thought came to my mind._

_Greed saved me and brought me here but that means..._

_My face began to heat up at the thought._

_I shook my head a couple of times._

_No, no, no!_

_To take my mind off that disturbing thought, I mentally changed the subject._

_"What time is it?" I wondered. I looked around in-case there was a clock around. _

_I turned my head to a corner to see an old grandfather clock._

_I slowly got up from the sofa and walked towards it._

_4 o' clock._

_"Aw, crap I woke up one hour earlier compared to usual." I sighed._

_The whole night I was dreaming about a dark figure._

_Whenever I had a nightmare that figure would always save me._

_The only thing I know is that by the sound of it's voice it was male._

_I wonder who he is._

_He was so kind to me while others were cruel._

_He sounded so adorable when I first heard his voice._

_Maybe this figure is a real person who would protect me._

_It took a moment for my words to sink in._

_A thought struck me and made me sad._

_No one can protect me._

_No one, not even Greed._

_Last time I made friends with someone, that someone abandoned me._

_That thought sent a cold shiver down my spine._

_At least the military isn't on to me any more I thought._

_No one will ever understand what pain I've been through._

_No one, not Greed and definitely not Him._

_

* * *

I looked at the clock again. _

_4:30._

_I sighed as I knew I could not sleep anymore so I decided to explore._

_I went out of the room I was in and saw a long corridor, I continued down the way and saw three doors._

_Left, Right, or forward._

_Hmm..._

_After a while I remembered that I had a coin in my pocket._

_Heads, I go left, Tails, I go right, neither I go forward._

_I flipped the coin up high._

_What goes up must come down._

_Gravity brought the coin down, it landed on the floor and it kept on spinning._

_It started spinning slower and slower until._

_

* * *

Heads. Left. _

_I opened the door slightly and saw a bed which had a girl with blonde hair._

_I then closed the door._

_

* * *

Heads, I go forward, Tails, I go Right. _

_I flipped the coin again._

_Tails._

_Guess I'm going right._

_I opened the door and saw two men._

_To the left side of the room I saw a big man, who had long silverish hair tied up into a pony tail , next to the bed was a large metal hammer which had spikes on it._

_To the right side of the room I saw a rather thin man with brown spiky hair, next to his bed was a katana._

_A katana, I sighed for it had reminded me of my haunted past._

_I closed the door._

_

* * *

Last but not least door number three. _

_I went forward._

_Inside I saw the man who brought me here._

_Greed- kun._

_I sighed._

_Greed._

_Did I have feelings for this stranger?_

_NO!_

_I refuse to like this man._

_

* * *

Love is a curse. _

_It is my curse._

_I had felt safe with him._

_I had depended on that person._

_I had needed that person._

_But at my most crucial moment he took me down._

_I had let my guard down and he penetrated my heart. _

_He had betrayed my trust, he had struck me with a stake to my heart there fore breaking it, I was bleeding, I was in pain but most of all he had taken the most important thing I would ever possess in life._

_He stole my soul, my sanity, my pride._

_

* * *

Frank Archer. _

_Three years of torture._

_Ever since the end of the Ishbal War I thought that I would have been safe until he kidnapped me and brought me to Fuhrer King Bradley who was actually Pride; a homunculus._

_I had vowed to myself from that day that he would pay for what he did to me, my family and my friends._

_I missed all my friend from the military during that time._

_Heck! I still miss them._

_Hymens Breda. (I found this on someone else's fanfic so I assume that this is Breda's first name -- ) _

_Vato Falman._

_Alex Armstrong._

_Kain Fuery._

_Maes Hughes._

_Riza Hawkeye._

_Jean Havoc._

_Roy Mustang._

_I'll see them again one day._

_One day I'll see them again_

_I sighed once more._

_Until..._

_

* * *

Me: MUHAHAHA! lol Cliffhanger! _

_I'll update ASAP!_


End file.
